Just You
by azihaehyuk
Summary: HAEHYUK!


Just You

.

.

.

Hyukjae dan Sungmin segera menduduki kursi yang berhadapan dengan CEO SMent tersebut.

Senyum terus menghiasi kedua paras manis kedua namja tersebut. "jadi sajangnim, kapan kita mulai rekaman untuk album ke tujuh?" Sungmin membuka suara seraya menatap cerah pria setengah abad di depannya.

Kim Youngmin melepas cerutu yang sedari tadi ia hisap. Dan menghembuskan asapnya tepat di depan Hyukjae dan Sungmin tanpa peduli rasa terganggu keduanya. "sebenarnya tujuanku memanggil kalian kesini bukan karena album ke tujuh tersebut"

Senyum di bibir Hyukjae dan Sungmin berganti dengan guratan kebingungan pada dahi keduanya. "lalu?" tanya Hyukjae.

Youngmin meletakkan cerutunya. Dan kini ia memandang Hyukjae dan Sungmin secara bergantian. "berhentilah" ucapnya pelan sambil memandang dalam Hyukjae.

"m-mwo?" Hyukjae balik bertanya. Nadanya terdengar begitu gelisah.

Youngmin berdiri dari posisinya, dan kini ia berdiri tepat diantara Hyukjae dan Sungmin. "aku berencana membuat pasangan-pasangan baru di SM"

Hyukjae dan Sungmin sontak terdiam.

"jika kau dan Donghae tak berhenti mengumbar kemesraan kalian, maka rencanaku akan gagal. Dan karir SMent beserta karir super junior akan hancur begitu saja"

Hyukjae tetap diam. Matanya menatap lurus kedua jemarinya yang kini saling terkait. Ia gelisah. Ia takut. Ia tak mau.

Sungmin yang berada di samping Hyukjae, melirik Hyukjae dengan mata kanannya. Dan mata bening Hyukjae terlihat semakin berair saat ini.

"sajangnim, bisakah anda bicarakan hal ini terlebih dahulu sebelum membuat keputusan? Bahkan Hyukjae dan Donghae sudah mempersiapkan album baru. Mereka akan sering bersama. Bagaimana mungkin anda meminta keduanya menjauh" intrupsi Sungmin cepat. Hei ia sangat mengenal Hyukjae, kenapa si tua ini tidak berbicara pada Donghae saja sih? Hyukjae itu kan sangat sensitif!

Kali ini tatapan Youngmin terarah pada Sungmin yang menatapnya. "aku tak menyuruh mereka menjauh Lee Sungmin. Aku juga tak ingin kehilangan para penggemar mereka yang kelebihan uang di jepang itu. Dan kupikir penggemar Eunhae dan haesicca sama banyak. Jadi tak salah jika keduanya ada , bukan?"

Hyukjae semakin menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Matanya sudah benar-benar basah dengan air mata.

Sungmin yang semakin geram dengan Youngmin kembali akan membuka mulutnya sebelum Youngmin kembali berbicara.

"atau kau ingin Kyuhyun yang kusetingkan berpacaran dengan aktrisku yang lainnya, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin stercekat mendengarnya. Ia juga tak ingin. Tapi..

"saya mengerti sajangnim. Akan saya bicarakan dengan Donghae setelah ini" dan kalimat yang di utarakan Hyukjae barusan berhasil membuat Sungmin menoleh cepat pada Hyukjae.

"saya permisi." Dengan cepat Hyukjae mengeluari ruangan tersebut. Di susul Sungmin yang segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Sungmin berjalan cepat menyusul langkah Hyukjae. "Hyukkie mianhae, aku.."

"gewanchana hyung.. mungkin bukan takdir kami" balas Hyukjae cepat dengan senyum tipisnya. Sungguh bukan seorang Lee Hyukjae.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "aish seharusnya kau melawan saja si tua bangka tadi!"

Kepala Hyukjae tertunduk mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "percuma hyung, toh semua yang ia rencanakan baik dengan persetujuan ku atau tidak, cepat atau lambat akan segera terjadi"

Sungmin yang mendengar kalimat lirih Hyukjae menatap sendu dongsaeng kesayangannya tersebut, kemudian merangkulnya. "gewanchana, aku yakin hae juga akan marah besar jika sudah di pasang-pasangkan dengan sicca"

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan penyemangat Sungmin. Dan sesaat kemudian kedua langkah namja cantik itu terhenti saat seseorang yang berjarak sekitar dua belas meter dari hadapan keduanya tengah berjalan tergesa menuju mereka.

"kau lama sekali sih, memang si tua bangka itu bicara apa saja?" Donghae segera melepas rangkulan Sungmin pada bahu Hyukjae dan menggantinya dengan tangannya yang langsung menggenggam tangan Hyukjae.

Sungmin yang ada di samping keduanya mencibir. "kau berlebihan, Donghae! Segitu saja cemburu"

Donghae tampak tak mempedulikan Sungmin, kemudian segera menarik Hyukjae menjauh.

"hyung aku duluan~" sahut Hyukjae pada Sungmin di belakangnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dan di balas lambaian tangan serta senyum manis Sungmin yang masih harus menunggu Kyuhyun selesai latihan adegan drama musikalnya.

Hyukjae menatap genggaman tangan Donghae pada tangannya. Kemudian sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah Donghae. Ah ia sedang tak menggunakan insolenya malam ini. Si gila Youngmin yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya tengah malam buta seperti ini membuatnya terburu dan melupakan insolenya.

"wae? Kau menatapku begitu seolah kita akan terpisah jauh saja" canda Donghae dengan senyum di wajah tampannya dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum manis sambil terus menatap Donghae sendu. "hae, nanti saat di asrama aku ingin bicara ya?"

Kali ini Donghae menatap bingung Hyukjae. "kenapa tak disini saja?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. Masih sambil terus tersenyum manis pada Donghae.

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya. Kemudian ia mengusap lembut pipi kanan Hyukjae. "ada apa, chagi? Dan.. oh! Matamu berair, hei bicaralah padaku"

Kembali Hyukjae hanya menggeleng. "makanya cepat kembali ke asrama, aku tak betah ada di gedung ini.."

Donghae hanya mengangguk. Ia mengenal Hyukjae. Namja manisnya ini memang tak mau di paksa bicara, oleh karena itu Donghae mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat parkir.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari gedung SM, Donghae menghentikan langkah keduanya. Kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Hyukjae kemudian mengecup lama dahi namja manis yang sedang tertutupi poni tersebut.

"aku sangat mencintaimu baby.." bisik Donghae kemudian dengan cepat menarik Hyukjae menuju mobilnya tanpa menyadari kedua mata Hyukjae yang kembali berair.

_Haehyuk_

Hyukjae menatap kosong pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja di tutup oleh Donghae. Namja manis itu menghela nafasnya dalam.

Dia harus bicara apa? Apa ia harus menyuruh Donghae untuk menerima tawaran CEO gila itu untuk berpacaran dengan Jessica? Demi tuhan ia tak sekuat itu untuk melihat kekasihmu sendiri harus berpacaran dengan orang lain.

Hyukjae memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua bola matanya. Kalau harus begini, kenapa CEO gila itu membuatkan keduanya album? Kenapa tak membuat duet Haesica saja? Ia kan harus menanggung sakit hati yang sangat berat sekarang.

Hyukjae mengusap kedua bola matanya. Saat-saat seperti ini yang ia takutkan.. saat-saat tanpa junsu yang harus berpisah jauh darinya. Hei hanya junsu yang rela memberikannya ber bungkus-bungkus tisu sambil mendengarkan ceritanya sambil menangis! Dan lagi-lagi persahabatan mereka harus terpisah karena SM.

Kenapa ia harusikut audisi di SM, sih? Kenapa tidak di jyp saja? Atau yg mungkin? Setidaknya ia tidak harus merasakan sesak berlebih seperti ini kan? Aish tapi jika ia tak masuk SM, berarti ia tak akan bertemu Donghae..

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Air mata kembali jatuh dari matanya. Apa ia benar-benar harus membicarakan segalanya dengan Donghae? Tapi.. tapi.. bagaimanapun Donghae dulu pernah suka dengan Jessica, bagaimana justru namja ikan itu malah senang mendengarnya?

Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya sendiri setelahnya. "hiks" dan isakan itu pun mulai terdengar. Hyukjae menutup wajahnya yang sudah basah air mata dengan kedua tangannya sembari terus terisak. Tuhan, mengapa ini begitu menyesakkan..

Donghae yang baru saja selesai menggosok giginya serta mencuci mukanya membuka kembali pintu kamar mandi. Ia terdiam mendengar isak tangis tersebut. Ia sudah duga sedari tadi kekasihnya ini pasti punya masalah besar.

Donghae meletakkan handuk kecilnya di pundaknya, kemudian dengan pelan melangkah menuju Hyukjae dan memeluk tubuh kecil itu dari samping. "wae? Bicara padaku chagiya.." bisiknya lembut seraya mengecup lama surai hitam Hyukjae.

Donghae semakin yakin jika kekasihnya ini memiliki beban yang berat saat kedua tangan Hyukjae membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

Khawatir jika posisinya membuat Hyukjae tak nyaman, Donghae ikut naik ke atas ranjang keduanya. Dan kembali memeluk Hyukjae dengan hangat. Membiarkan air mata Hyukjae membasahi kaos putih di bagian depan yang ia kenakan. "sekarang bicara ne.."

"hae, aku tak tau ini kabar baik atau buruk untukmu.. tapi .." Hyukjae kembali terisak. Membuat kalimatnya terpotong karena harus menarik nafas terlebih dahulu.

Donghae mengelus lembut surai Hyukjae, mencoba membuat Hyukjae senyaman mungkin. "lanjutkan chagi, aku mendengarkan.."

"Youngmin sajangnim memintamu untuk kembali bersama Jessica.." air mata Hyukjae dengan cepat turun dari kedua mata beningnya. Ini menyakitkan tuhan..

Tangan Donghae masih terus mengelus surai lembut Hyukjae. Setelah mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan Hyukjae, Donghae mengecup lama surai hitam tersebut. "lalu?"

Mendengar balasan Donghae, Hyukjae tercekat. Kenapa Donghae tak terlihat khawatir? Kenapa hanya ia yang gelisah disini?

"hiks.." isakan Hyukjae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae. Sungguh ia sangat takut sekarang. "hae.. kenapa kau tak bereaksi?"

Donghae tersenyum tipis di sela kecupannya pada surai Hyukjae. "karena aku percaya chagiya.."

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Donghae yang berada di belakangnya.

"dengar Hyukkie.." Donghae mengelus lembut kedua pipi Hyukjae kemudian tersenyum manis pada namja cantik tersebut. "entah kapan rencana itu akan di mulai ataupun akan berakhir. Hatiku sudah bukan pada Jessica lagi. Kau sudah merebutnya semenjak sepuluh tahun lalu" kemudian Donghae mengecup pipi kanan Hyukjae lama.

"saat aku masih berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhtian Jessica dulu, tanpa aku sadari mataku terus tertuju padamu yang selalu tersenyum saat Kangin hyung menjahilimu" lalu Donghae mengecup lama pipi kiri Hyukjae.

"saat aku menyatakan cintaku pada Jessica kemudian ia menolakku, tanpa aku sadari aku tak merasakan sakit hati begitu melihatmu tersenyum sembari menghiburku seolah kau benar-benar tau perasaanku" dan Donghae mengecup dahi Hyukjae sangat lama.

Sungguh sekarang hatinya sudah di miliki Hyukjae. Dan tak akan pernah ada yang bisa mengambilnya. Karena dirinya sudah menyatakan bahwa Hyukjae adalah sebagian dirinya.

"kemudian aku mulai menyadari perasaan ku saat melihat air mata yang mengalir dari matamu. Entah, rasanya itu membuat hatiku ikut perih. Saat melihatmu yang tersenyum untuk orang lain, dan itu membuat hati ku panas. Dan aku sadar, selama ini kau.. bukan Jessica" dan mata Donghae tertutup seiring dengan bibirnya yang kini tengah mengecup penuh kelembutan pada bibir Hyukjae.

"saranghae chagiya.. pecayalah padaku dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji.." bisik Donghae lembut saat melepaskan tautan keduanya.

Hyukjae menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir, kemudian berusaha tersenyum manis pada Donghae.

Donghae yang gemas melihat Hyukjae, ikut membantu Hyukjae menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajah manis itu.

"mianhae aku meragukanmu.." lirih Hyukjae seraya menunduk. Donghae tetap tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Hyukjae.

"gewanchana, itu wajar. Lagi pula, aku yakin rencana ini tidak akan bertahan lama karena aku tau Haehyuk shipper tidak akan membiarkan kita terpisah, baby" balas Donghae seraya mencubit gemas kedua pipi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangguk, kemudian ia segera memeluk Donghae erat lalu menyamankan didirnya di dalam dekapan namja tampan itu.

"hah ternyata kau benar-benar mencintaiku, ya? Haha"

Hyukjae mencubit pinggang Donghae setelah mendengar sederet kalimat penuh percaya diri Donghae. "percaya diri sekali sih"

"tapi aku lebih mencintaimu nae myeolchi~"

THE END

Dan akhirnya zii bikin yang ga sad ending lagi!

Jangan lupa review ya~


End file.
